


【飞露】残

by seven_7d



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 卡卡西 - Freeform, 带土 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_7d/pseuds/seven_7d
Summary: 带土断了一只手一条腿卡卡西单性转女方强迫式做爱我写的bg超级ooc真的ooc真的真的特别雷真的





	【飞露】残

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我  
> 可以骂我  
> 但不可以骂脏话哦！

　　笃，笃，笃。

　　露露第一次用这种礼貌的节奏敲大飞的房门，第一遍她敲得太轻了，这是第二遍，似乎还是很难让人听见。于是露露鼓足勇气，捏了捏裙摆，准备敲第三遍。

　　笃，笃，笃。

　　依旧没有任何回应，于是露露放开裙摆，抬起双手握拳，像从前那样啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒大力锤起来。

　　“戴大飞！”露露喊道，声音不太正常，“戴大飞！开门！”

　　门里没有传来熟悉的男孩子跌跌撞撞在屋子里奔跑的声音，从前这种声音传到露露耳朵里总是不爽。可现在，敲门后听不到回应，更是件让人不安的事情。

 

　　“开门！开门！”露露把大飞的房门当成小学仪仗队里的大鼓，歇斯底里。她听见大飞的邻居隔着一道防盗门对她破口大骂。这种墙皮都快要掉没的出租屋，随便哪个屋电视机的音量开到十就能让整栋楼都把剧情了解得清清楚楚。大飞肯定也听到了那些骂声：“来了！来了露露……我卡住了，你别着急……”

　　总算是得到回答了。露露的手稍微松了松，门上被她的冷汗盖出无数个水印，冷汗流完了，眼泪就往上涌。露露咬紧牙关，眼眶是很好的蓄水池，过了半晌，眼泪蒸干了，她重新抬起双手：“快来开门！戴大飞！你给我动作快点！”

　　“来了露露……我卡住了嘛……”

　　“你不许卡住！”

　　露露当然知道大飞是怎么被卡住了，他第一次用那种东西，怎么可以苛求他能在几天之内把那玩意玩得像滑板那么溜，况且他也不会滑滑板。可是露露就是要不高兴，她就是不喜欢大飞变成这样，她只是想跟大飞像以前一样相处，像两个正常人一样。

　　“开——”

　　防盗门发出“吱呀——”一声，把露露的喊声盖住。她没反应过来，向前扑过去，膝盖摔在门槛上，腿上的丝袜被磕破了。大飞赶紧向前滑了两下：“露露！露露……”

　　露露爬起来，拍拍裙子，膝盖直起来的时候有点刺痛。大飞的小腿就在她前面不到五厘米的地方，他探出身体，小心翼翼地把露露的短裙掀起来一点：“疼……疼不疼？流血了没有啊——别动别动了！正好我有药，我去给你拿！”

　　大飞费了好大力气才把身体转回去，他那条胳膊上满是反着微光的汗水和暴起的青筋。从刚刚大飞伸手打开门，露露第一眼看见他，他就满头大汗。这倒是件好事，至少对露露岌岌可危的心情而言，毕竟以前大飞在她面前也总是慌慌的。

　　“大飞。”

　　露露小声叫他，大飞胡乱应了一嘴，大部分身体还是在跟那个卡在地板间一个又长又深的缝隙里的轮子较劲。于是露露轻轻嗓，放大声音：“大飞，我在叫你。”

　　“是，露露，”大飞像从前一样回答，抬起头，先往左转，再向右，终于找到了一个可以和露露对视的角度，“疼不疼？”

　　“不疼。”露露咬牙。

　　“流血了，”大飞总算给自己缓口气，他想着刚才露露破掉的丝袜里面露出来的几道渗血的伤口，皱皱眉头，“快去上药吧。”

　　露露站在门口，她想了无数个自己脑子不清楚的情况下可能做出的反应，最后还是无动于衷，大飞望着她滴溜滴溜转的眼睛：“药在卧室，你……自己去找？”

　　“……”露露总算开口，“不去。”

　　“去吧，就在我卧室电视柜那里……”大飞伸手指了指，“这里不干净，一会该感染了。”

　　“那你推我去吧，”大飞对无动于衷的露露一筹莫展，“推我……去卧室？”

　　露露果真向前走了几步，把手搭在轮椅的扶手上。大飞的轮椅看起来很破，把手上的塑胶垫掉了不少，露出来的钢管摸着凉丝丝的。

　　大飞伸手提着轮子，这样露露把他推出那个坑也能省点力气。他特意驼了背——稍微往后靠一点就能撞到露露的胸部。

　　“就这就行了……”大飞面朝着电视，用屁股往前挪蹭着，“我看……这是红药水……棉签……”

　　他把药瓶和棉签挨个拿出来，先把药瓶攥在手里，拧开瓶盖再放回到电视机前，再抽出三个棉签，蘸足药液，屁股和手臂一起使劲，朝露露转过去。

　　“裙子撩起来一点。”大飞捏着棉签冲露露比划，露露两只手扯着裙摆，听话地提起来。

　　“……不用撩这么多……膝盖别这么直着。”

　　露露把脚踩在轮椅把手上，大飞先吹了吹，分出一根棉签轻轻蘸着伤口上的灰尘。

　　“疼不疼？”大飞抬头看露露的脸，“马上就好了，涂药好得快啊。”

　　他把那根脏了的棉签扔在地上，先稍微把渗出来的血擦一擦，再用干净的那面把药水敷在伤口上，对那些被豁开的皮肉尤其温柔。

　　“好了，”终于把丝袜破掉露出来的部分都染红了，大飞长出一口气，“等会——我给你吹一吹。”

　　“吹一吹就没那么疼了。”大飞说着呼出一口热气，把露露刺得痒了，条件反射地往后一缩。

　　“？”大飞本能伸手往前扶了一把，露露摇晃着站直身体，两个人对视了一眼，大飞的脸“腾”的一声红了。

　　“……好不吹不吹，”大飞挠挠头，“去坐着吧，坐床上就行，我的床还挺干净的。”

　　露露往后两步坐下去，床垫软得不像话。大飞像那种富贵人家的大小姐一样，只爱睡软床。露露弹了一下，身体向后倒，落在大飞的床上。

　　她玩得开心，大飞也没有打扰她，自顾自滑到客厅里拿了两听凉茶，又滑回来：“喝点东西。”

　　比起露露，他明显看起来更加累些，举着饮料的手都在抖了。露露从床上爬起来，先打开自己那罐，再帮他打开他的那罐。

　　“你怎么又搬出来住了？”露露问。

　　“那个老不死的一天到晚絮絮叨叨的，我烦他，”露露知道大飞说的是宇智波斑，“这里多好，自己一个人自由自在地，就是洗澡费劲点——不过有止水来帮我，也没什么。”

　　“你的轮椅看起来好破。”

　　“电动轮椅速度太快了，我老是撞墙上，”带土拍拍扶手，“这是我邻居一个去世的大妈的。别看它破，用着相当不错——旧时候的东西质量就是给力。”  
　　两个人都不约而同把目光投在大飞的右半身，大飞稍微瞥了一眼就别过头：“小意思。”

　　“我来帮你吧。”

　　“嗯？”露露没头没脑地冒出来一句，大飞反应了一会，“啊？”

　　“我来帮你洗澡。”

　　大飞先是一愣，然后笑起来：“那怎么行，你是小女孩呢……”

　　“我们小时候也一起洗澡啊。”

　　“那时候才多大……你还没发育呢……”大飞摇手，“再说你也搬不动我，止水那种男的还是方便一点。”

　　“……干嘛？”大飞抓住露露伸到他大腿根的手。

　　“把你抱起来。”

　　“……别闹啦，我上过称，就算是现在也有一百一十多斤，你怎么能抱起来，”大飞轻轻把露露又推回床上，“而且就算你能把我抱起来，我也不会同意你来帮我的。”

　　“为什么不同意？”

　　“就是不同意呗！”

　　露露咬唇，大飞的表情带了点怒意，别扭地拧着头不看她，结果半分钟不到还是又把头转回来：“……看会电视不？”

　　通常两个人在一起的时候都是大飞天南海北胡扯一通，露露负责棒读和角度犀利地吐槽，而现在大飞一副不想扯的样子，那有电视响着至少没那么尴尬。露露点点头，大飞又滑到窗台上拿遥控器再滑回来。

　　露露情不自禁上前一步，想要摸摸他右边剩下的胳膊。

　　“别碰！别碰！”大飞失声喊出来，露露以为他疼了，被吓得猛缩回手，怔在原地。先是仔细看看大飞的脸，而后垂下眼皮，黑色的瞳仁被沁在湿漉漉的眼睛里，连她的睫毛也蘸湿了，变成了让人心疼的乳白色。大飞挺害怕这样的露露，鹿鹿。她那双眼睛总能让大飞想到以前小学课文还是童话故事里讲过的，被猎人用猎枪指着的小鹿。大飞不愿意看见这样的，这种感受到恶意的露露。他怎么可能会舍得让猎枪或是一切凶恶的东西接近她呢？  
　　“别碰啊，绷带不干净……”大飞把语气放软，轻轻哄着，“好了啊露露，我把电视打开。”  
　　“现在这个点估计没什么好看的……”

　　大屁股电视机的屏幕黄黄的，还闪着雪花，大飞选了一个最近在老人家中间很有名的家庭剧：“我听隔壁老大爷就在看这个。”

　　“大飞，你现在不让我帮你，当初干嘛还要救我啊。”

　　大飞一副被电视吸引的样子，此时那个女主正抓着前夫的衣领要抚养费，哭得梨花带雨，旁边的小三画着夸张的妆，表情呆滞。他就这么盯着这种无聊的剧情，一言不发，好像没听到露露讲话。

　　“从小就爱多管闲事，长大还多管闲事，你是有病吧？”

　　那个丈夫终于开口说话了，中气十足地吼一通之后粗暴地抓着前妻的手把她推出去，前妻夸张地后退了数十步，最后一屁股坐在地上，旁边的小三还是没有什么镜头。

　　“你救我，得什么好处了？人家是多赔你钱了还是给你颁奖了？”

　　前妻跪在地上诉说着自己这些年怎么怎么辛苦，丈夫一脸茫然，小三终于有了个冷笑的表情。

　　“你看看你现在这幅……”

　　大飞突然回过头，露露被吓了一跳，大飞就在她闭嘴之后关上电视：“你继续说。”

　　露露抿着嘴，冲大飞梗脖子。

　　“说啊，我以前怎么没发现你跟宇智波斑那个傻逼这么像。”

　　“本来就是人心甘情愿的事，真是不明白你们为啥非得说得好像我图什么似的。”  
　　“再继续说就赶紧给我滚蛋，”大飞伸出手指着露露的鼻子——他以前从来没这样做过，任何人都不可以对露露有这种不敬的动作：“别再让我听到类似的话啊。”

　　露露果然不再讲话了，两个人又回到相对无言的状态，大飞频繁地回头看沉默不语的露露，表情逐渐后悔：“……饿不饿？”

　　“饿不饿，露露？”没人理他，他又问了一遍。

 

　　“饿了没，露露？”大飞只得再堆上笑容滑到露露面前，隔着衣服松松握着她的手腕，“冰箱里有现成的肯德基，放微波炉里转一圈……”

　　“这才九点多。”露露说。

　　“哦，不饿就行，”大飞放开她，“没什么事你就快回家吧。”

　　露露抬起头，大飞赶紧摆手：“不是不是我不是那个意思！你今天不是有钢琴课么？”

　　“挪到周五了。”

　　“哦，怎么挪课了？”

　　“今天老师要带着那群小孩去考级。”

　　“可惜不是在我家啊，不然就能听你弹琴了，”两个人的表情都缓和了不少，“你喝剩的易拉罐就放那吧，一会我来收。”

　　“这里还挺干净的，你平常都自己收拾吗？”露露问。

　　“不都是我，昨天宇智波斑……刚派人来过。”

　　“大飞，问你个问题。”

　　露露说得郑重其事，大飞也郑重其事：“嗯，你问。”

　　“要是这次断手断脚的是我，你会怎么样？”

　　眼看大飞马上又要发火，露露赶紧伸手：“打比方。”

　　“不可能，再来一次我也要推开你啊。”

　　“我是说如果，比如你当时不在呢。”

　　大飞不再说话，露露又问一遍：“要是我手脚都没有了，你会怎么样啊？”

　　“把那个司机的手脚卸下来给你安上。”

　　露露考虑了一下这件事的可行性：“好吧，我是想问你会怎么对我。”

　　“哪会怎么对你，和以前一样啊，只不过上下学我来背，吃饭我来喂就是了。”

　　“可是要是我的话，我可不想让你背我喂我，那多麻烦啊。”露露摇头。

　　“那可由不得你。”大飞笑起来，一股轻蔑的劲。

　　“那等你结婚了，就不能再喂我了吧？”

　　“……”大飞咬了一会牙，“不会，我会跟你结婚。”

　　“我不会跟你结婚啊，你想，我那时候都是个残废了，以后工作都成问题，何苦还要拖累你，你条件这么好，什么样的人……”

　　“你少废话了，我有得是方法让你非跟我结婚不可！”

　　“比如呢？”

　　“绑架，强奸，恐吓，一堆方法呢，只要你还要我就行。”

　　露露思索片刻，跳下床，拍拍裙子，把手伸到大飞的裆部。

　　“？！露露……干嘛？”

　　“强奸你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　大飞这下彻底感受到只有一只手的不方便了，挡住上面挡不住下面，挡住下面他那双不中用的眼睛又要自己睁开。大腿在膝盖上面被截掉了，想跷二郎腿都跷不起来。大飞又急又羞，脸上全是吓出来的汗水。

　　“露露别闹了！”大飞想扑上去抓住露露的手，她只穿着一条吊带短裙，小外套已经脱掉了，露着肩膀、手臂、脖子、锁骨，落进大飞眼里就是一片扎眼的白色。她现在正在脱丝袜，因为之前摔的一跤并不是很好脱，露露小心翼翼地避开伤口，把丝袜褪到小腿。她故意站在床上脱，大飞要想上来抓她着实要费一番功夫。

　　“好了，好了，”大飞纠结了良久，还是选择挡住眼睛，毕竟下面那玩意也并不是第一次在露露面前露怯——他们两个以前在家里玩的时候露露也常常用点小把戏捉弄他，欣赏他着急生气却又舍不得把她怎么样的吃瘪表情，“我认输，我认输，好了，把衣服穿上吧。”

　　“不穿。”

　　露露想了想，还是没有直接脱掉裙子，而是把手伸进衣服里，解开后面的扣子，把胸衣直接从衣服里面掏出来扔在大飞脸上。大飞触电一样，任凭那件纯白色的吊带内衣掉在裆部也不敢去碰。睡裤此时已经挡不住他下面斗志昂扬的风景了，还是露露跳下床，帮他把内衣捡起来。现在她身上只剩一条修身小短裙，还有一件小内裤。

　　“大飞。”露露向前掰开他的手，指着他被顶起来的睡裤。

　　“……”大飞刚睁开眼睛就能望见露露被堪堪遮住一半的白嫩胸脯。露露并不是那种身材很热辣的女生，通常躺在床上的时候胸部就不见了。大飞勉强把眼睛移开跟露露对视，“别闹了，露露，我真的输了。”

　　“我没有闹，”露露搂住大飞的脖子，把手插进他发间，“大飞，跟我上床。”

　　“我……”撑着帐篷说自己不想要根本就没有说服力，大飞努力忍住自己想靠在露露胸前的欲望。他每往下看一眼，露露的脸就红一分，那片若有若无的山丘不知不觉间顶起了两个小尖。大飞做了几个深呼吸：“不行！这种事……我不能对你做，我昨天已经说过分手了！”

　　“我不在意，”露露粉扑扑的脸离他越来越近，大飞的手在她腰际，滚烫的热度隔着一层布料很危险地传到她身上，“这种事，做爱，不就是两个相互喜欢的人就可以做吗。”

　　露露捧着大飞的脸吻了上去，用的是以前大飞最喜欢的吸舌吻。露露在闭上眼睛的一瞬间想到，好像他们两个的初吻就是在这里。高二的大飞跟斑吵架，自作主张租了这间屋子，露露找了他一天一夜，终于从老头老太太们中间打听到了大飞的动向，又挨家挨户找到这扇门。冬风把露露的脸吹得红彤彤的，大飞把她拉进屋子里，三两下脱了她的外套，抖掉雪花放在暖器上。大飞一言不发，力气大得吓人，露露被他圈在怀里，密集的吻落在她的额头和脸颊上，轮到嘴唇的时候他犹豫起来，说什么都下不了手。

　　“露露……”当时的大飞带着哭腔问她，“就算他们都不爱我了……你还爱我吗？”

　　露露稀里糊涂地点头，然后就被大飞吻了，很小心地贴着她的唇，轻轻试探着，直到露露微张开嘴，大飞这才敢探进去，用自己的舌缠住她的，轻轻吸吮舌尖。明明是初吻，两个人却吻得默契异常。

　　“露露，”大飞放开气喘吁吁的她，亲了亲她的鼻尖，“在一起吧。”

　　在一起吧。

　　露露这样想着，重复第一次大飞的动作跟他唇齿纠缠，大飞的手也被拉到前面来，放到露露的胸前。

　　“……唔！！”

　　少女柔软，鲜活的触感，隔着布料都能感觉得到这块肌肤有多么细腻，大飞的手就那么待在那里，不敢有任何动作，任由被掌心包裹的乳尖在若有若无的摩擦中逐渐变硬。

　　“哈……”说不上是谁终于放过了谁，两个人唇齿分离，大飞的手还在露露胸前。他以前从没有像那些讨便宜的男人一样在接吻的时候去有意触摸女孩的身体。唯一一次比亲吻更亲密的接触是在他的卧室，露露躺在床上，两个人都吻得动了情，大飞离开了露露的唇之后情不自禁向下舔吻，脸颊和脖子，然后扯开露露本来就宽大的衣领，亲她的锁骨和肩头。

　　“露露……”他一边吻一边在嘴里念着她的名字，露出了牙齿，女孩吃痛了，抓了一下他的头发。

　　“呃——”反应过来的大飞赶紧把露露抱起来，给她重新把衣领提上去，捂着自己刚刚无意识在露露腿间磨蹭的部位跌跌撞撞跑进厕所：“对，对不起啊！”

　　大飞总是很珍惜她的，用一种近乎无情的冷静把她护在一个圣洁的角落里。

　　露露望着大飞，大飞望着她，她把大飞的手捂在胸口，另一只手伸下去扒他的裤子。

　　“？！”大飞想把手从棉花里挣脱来，可是无论他怎么用力也只是带动轮椅在地上小幅度活动，转动手腕还会不小心捏到掌心那团软肉。因为只剩一条腿，他的裤子极其好扒，露露三下两下就把外面的大裤衩从大飞屁股下面拽了出来，只剩下一条四角裤，被小大飞辛苦地撑着，看起来岌岌可危。

　　“好了好了露露，你该回家了，露露这个真的不行你是小孩你不懂的，这里没有套子，露露我不想这么对你你回家吧听话……”

　　“你也是小孩。”露露说道，用指尖戳了一下小大飞的头部，被戳到的小大飞兴奋地翘得更高了。

　　“别无理取闹了！快把衣服穿上！这，这像什么样子！”大飞想并紧双腿，却挡不住那支昂首挺胸的家伙。露露吐吐舌：“就不。”

　　她不但不穿，还要往下脱。露露并紧腿，隔着裙子把内裤往下拽，白色的内裤由她腿间滑落，沾着点黏液，纯洁又色情。大飞整个人炸起来：“齐露露……别闹了！”

　　“不。”

　　她把脚边的内裤几下踢到床脚，推着大飞的轮椅靠在墙上，让他无处可躲，把没受伤的膝盖跪在大飞的腿边，像扒了他的大裤衩一样三下五除二就扒了那条辛苦的四角裤。

　　“不行！不行！”大飞单手单腿用力，想离开轮椅，被露露两只手十指交叉扣着他的脑后，小臂摁住他的肩膀：“操我。”

　　“不行！”大飞的目光还放在露露的裙摆上，声音已经带上哭腔，“别，别这样，求你了露露……”

　　“……你……”

　　露露纠结地看着在她身下一边扭动一边抽泣的大飞。说是要强奸他，其实也只不过是说说而已，本以为这小子到这一步就应该忍不住了——她明明连那么害羞的话都说出来了。

　　露露白了他一眼，算了，反正什么都要靠我自己。

　　她把手伸到裙摆下面，澡已经在来之前洗过了，下面还很干净，探进去的食指首先摸到了一些湿湿的粘液。她刚刚被大飞无意识地揉了一通胸部，又狠狠亲了一遍，已经有些动情了。露露仔细用爱液在禁闭的小穴旁边涂匀，食指和中指找到那个柔软的凸起，轻轻揉捏起来。

　　露露从刚刚起就一直粉着脸，现在自己弄了一会，脸上的红色就更深了些。大飞脸上一边淌着眼泪，一边尽情地硬着，露露伸进裙摆下面的手就在小大飞上面乱晃，时不时还会擦到它。他已经不知道该说什么了，满嘴里都是不行啊露露不要我不能这样云云。

　　露露试探性插进一根手指，觉得还可以忍受，又插进去另一根，两根手指轻轻搅动了一下，觉得可以了。随即握住大飞那根，轻轻撸了两把。

　　“露露——不要！”

　　大飞的哭声像炸雷一样，他的抽泣已经变成了无比伤心的嚎啕大哭，露露十分不解他到底是怎么做到一边哭得这么可怜一边还老老实实地硬着的，她把重心放在没有受伤的膝盖那边，跨坐在大飞身上，扶着那根东西缓缓坐下去。

　　“不行！我一辈子都不会原谅自己的！”大飞哭得快打嗝了，好像他才是那个被开苞的处女。他试图通过不停扭腰让露露对不准自己的穴口，却逼得对方狠狠捏住了他那根，大飞嗷一声，差点又疼哭了。

　　“嗯……”

　　真真切切地碰到了露露那片伊甸园的时候，大飞彻底崩溃了，他曾经想着他跟露露在新婚当晚翻云覆雨的场景打了无数次飞机，却从没想过会是这样——自己变成了个残废，而露露骑在他身上，霸王硬上弓，一意孤行。

　　“露露……你下去……快下去啊！”

　　“别动……”

　　露露紧紧抱着他的脖子，他的手搭在露露后背上，手心里是她丝绸一样的长发，龟头埋在一团温热潮湿的软肉里被挤压着，他连哭声都飘了起来。

　　“大飞……先别动，疼……”

　　大飞被吓得哭声戛然而止，他使劲别过头，露露的脸都白了，夹着他的腿和腰胯发着抖，下体还在努力地吞咽着：“等一下……你别扭了……”

　　适应了一会，露露的脸恢复了一点血色，每向下一厘米都让她和大飞狠狠捏一把汗。等到好不容易吞下去一大半的时候，露露累得只能整个人都摊在大飞怀里，而大飞还在挣扎着，一边抱着露露一边哭，不知道他在哭什么。

 

　　良久，露露撑起手臂慢慢坐起来。大飞还揽着她的腰，露露的身体哆哆嗦嗦地，手心和额头上全是冷汗，下体的钝痛让她不敢像A片里的女演员演的那样大幅度晃动身体。可是大飞还是爽到了，而且不是一般的爽，露露的里面又热又紧，柔软的肉团争先恐后冲上来裹住他，害怕和紧张之类的情绪都要靠边站，大飞现在只觉得爽。

　　“露露……”大飞脸上还挂着眼泪，他咬紧牙关想捡回最后一点拒绝她的决心，“下来吧……我……”

　　“大飞……”露露再一次弯下腰，靠在他的肩膀上，想歇一会再试着去动一动，“你，你好大啊……”

　　露露只是跟他抱怨一下，不带任何勾引的意味，可是大飞被这句话惹得又大了一圈。露露被撑得扬起身体，女孩的抽泣声又细又轻，泪珠源源不断地从露露的眼角滚到脸上。大飞脸上的泪痕还没干，看见露露的眼泪又要挣扎着哭起来：“快别做了……露露放开我……”

　　“我不！”

　　两个人用不同的音量哭着，一个不断扭腰反抗，一个横下心来要做就做到底，露露紧紧搂着他的脖子，还在继续往下吞。

　　“大飞，好痛……”

　　露露真的哭起来，裙摆遮着，她看不见到底吞下去多少，她觉得自己已经快被撕开了，可屁股还是没有碰到大飞的腿。大飞被这么一通折腾随时都在射精的边缘，露露拧成一团的小脸看起来那么可怜，他反倒没那么想哭了。

　　“嗯……”

　　“好点了吗……”

　　大飞脸上还挂着泪珠。他把手收回来，撩起露露的裙摆探进去，用拇指轻轻揉着草丛中那块软肉。大飞的手和自己的手带来的快感十分不同，露露被他揉了一会，后穴便开始规律性地收缩与放松。

　　感觉到露露的阴蒂充血肿胀之后，大飞便开始用两根指头揉捏它。露露的眼泪停了下来，抽泣声也变成女孩细细的呻吟，她总算能一口气坐到底了。大飞的东西挺到最深处的时候，露露禁不住喊了一声。

　　“大飞……”露露塌着腰，在大飞腿上不停晃动，大飞的东西已经被带着在里面抽插几遍了，正是食髓知味的时候。露露上身的吊带已经掉到了臂弯，少女粉红色的乳尖在他面前不停晃动，大飞伸出舌头舔了一下。

　　“嗯~”露露的呻吟拔高了音调，大飞把那只亮晶晶的草莓吃进嘴里，又吸又舔。这才是真正少女的酥胸啊，大飞在心里感叹，马卡龙怎么也要吃一次法国原装的，国产的那些简直就是浪得虚名！红果子在大飞嘴里慢慢变硬，他又放开这个去吃另一个。

　　“露露……”大飞重新用手揽住她的腰，在面前雪白的躯体上又舔又吻，“我……我……”

　　他的阳具还埋在露露身体里，露露心里害怕，不敢压他的那条残肢，把重心都放在了他的那条好腿上，正在休息，可他埋在里面总是不够舒服。

　　“露露，我……”大飞不自禁地扭动腰部，在露露里面搅动，想找到那个让他待着舒爽的方位。露露被搅得整个人都软绵绵地，摊在大飞怀里，把肩膀和胸脯往他的嘴里送。

　　“嗯……露露……”眼看着大飞马上就要哭出来，露露以为自己把他坐疼了，赶紧直起身体，这一下把小大飞从身体里带出来了：“怎么了……大飞别哭……”

　　“别！”大飞又一次哭出声，这一次却紧紧搂住露露的腰不让她离开，“别走！我还……”

　　大飞挺起胯部，用阳具去够露露的身体。露露见状只得听话地塌下腰，大飞立刻着急地扭动身体，想给小大飞找一个最舒服的位置。阳具在露露体内旋转，露露被磨得钝痛，却也有种奇怪的感觉，以前从没在意过的地方突然产生清晰的触感。大飞边哭边努力挺腰，想要埋进露露里面最深的地方。

　　“你……做的时候就别哭啦……”露露好笑地给他吻掉眼泪，身体也尽量往下坐包裹住他。大飞抬起头跟露露接吻，用自己湿湿的脸贴着露露的脸，他扣着露露的头，反客为主吸吮着她的舌头，然后是脸颊、脖子、锁骨。他还是像那一次一样，一边喃喃着露露的名字一边在她身上贪婪地索取。手也顺着露露的长发向下，碰到腰部的时候没有多留恋，直接捏住了正坐在他腿上小幅度晃动的屁股。露露的身体并不丰满，屁股也小小的，放在大飞手掌里好像正合适，捏着很有满足感。大飞搂住露露的屁股，一边带着哭腔哼哼一边想把她揉进自己怀里。

　　“啊……”露露突然尖叫一声，两腿一软稳稳坐在大飞身上。大飞感觉刚才有什么东西嘬了一口他的龟头，从脚底麻到头皮。他按照刚才的力道重新摁了一把露露的屁股，熟悉的触感重新传来，露露昂起头发出一阵哭音，下面狠狠夹了一下。

　　“等一下大飞……等一下……”大飞正扣着她的屁股，不停地挺动胯部去撞击她的子宫口，这种源源不断的电流从身体里传出来的快感让露露不堪重负，“啊……大飞……”

　　大飞脸上还挂着泪，他正被露露夹得飘飘欲仙，耳边是女孩娇软的呻吟，其中还夹着他的名字。他用一种要把露露吃吞进肚的气势疯狂地在她身上吸吻，在女孩的身体上烙下一个个红痕：“露露……我……”

　　露露像大浪里的小船一样在大飞身上飘摇，被顶得狠狠飞起来又重重坐下去，花蕊被顶得又酸又麻，阴道开始不自觉地抽搐。大飞一边挺动一边扭腰，龟头在露露的子宫口上一遍一遍重重地碾过，被露露柔嫩的内里狠狠夹着，眼泪又一次涌了出来：“露露……我快……”

　　“嗯——”露露的阴道骤然收缩，差点把大飞夹晕过去，随后是一波滚烫的爱液冲淋在小大飞头上，大飞眼冒金星，收紧小腹，精液尽数喷在了露露的身体里。

 

　　

　　

　　  
　　“呼……”

　　露露摊在大飞身上，她的腰酸得厉害，身体也提不起劲来。大飞软掉的东西从里面掉出来，白色的粘液也随着从里面流出来，弄脏了大飞的轮椅。

　　“露露，我……”

　　大飞搂着露露的腰，女孩累坏了，揪着他肩膀上的T恤才能保证不从轮椅上跌下去。她缓了好一会，摇晃着站起来，腿间的白色粘液里混着红丝，她默默从旁边的纸抽里抽出几张卫生纸，给自己和带土擦干净。

　　“我……”

　　露露没有理他，重新挂在肩膀上的裙子遮不住胸口的草莓印，露露扶着墙走到卫生间，打开热水器，又到阳台倒了杯水。

　　“避孕药，”她从挎包里掏出药盒冲大飞晃了晃，倒出两粒就着水吞了下去，“不会害大飞为我负责的，放心吧。”

　　“……结婚吧！”

　　大飞咬紧牙，望着对面越来越委屈，就要哭出来的露露：“嫁给我！”

　　“为什么，就因为我跟你上床了吗，是我强迫你的，跟大飞没什么关系。”露露还在摇头。

　　“不是！”

　　“那大飞好可恶啊，就只是因为和我做着比较舒服所以就不再害怕拖累我了吗？”

　　“……当然不是了！”

　　“那是因为什么呢？”

　　“因为……你哭了。”

　　大飞努力滑动轮椅，滑到露露面前，用单手擦掉她脸上的泪珠：“露露，不哭，如果不是你，再爽我也可以不做下去。”

　　“嗯……”露露抱着他的手，“大飞……你不是用手脚来爱我的……所以不要分手，继续爱我试试看……”

　　“那你爱我吗？”

　　“我爱……”

　　“那还怕什么，”大飞抚上她的银发，额头贴着她的额头，“嫁给我，嫁给我吗？”

　　“嗯！”露露点头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
